It All Starts, Since The Moment I Met You!
by I.Put.My.Arms.Around.You.And.I'm.alive
Summary: Lucy meet's Kevin while waiting for Mary at the airport since the Plane is delayed. Kevin asked Lucy to go out to dinner with Him and They fall in love.
1. Chapter 1

**It All Starts, Since The Moment I Met You!**

21 Lucy Alyssa Camden was waiting for her sisters flight to come in to buffalo. Mary told her that her flight was at 5:30 and it is now 6:15 at night. Lucy is wondering if the flight was delayed. Lucy spotted an officer and went up to talk to him but didn't see his face.  
"Hi I was wondering if you knew when the flight from Glen Oak California will arrive?" Lucy asked  
"It got delayed. But if your waiting for your boyfriend I won't be very happy" The officer said  
"No, I'm not waiting for my boyfriend I am waiting for my sister. Do you know what time it will be coming?" Lucy asked  
"In an hour. Would you like to get some coffee while you wait?" The Officer asked  
"Sure" Lucy said  
_He's cute she thought  
_"What's your name?" The officer asked  
"Lucy" Lucy said  
"You wouldn't be Lucy Camden now would you?" The officer asked  
"Yes, I am how did you know? By the way what's your name?" Lucy asked  
"Long story. I'm Kevin Kinkirk" Kevin said  
"As in the fighter fighter Ben's brother?" Lucy asked  
"Yes" Kevin said  
"How old are you?" Lucy asked  
"25 how about you?" Kevin asked  
"21" Lucy said  
"Would you like to go out to dinner tonight with me and my brother you can bring Mary. I know my brother would like to see her." Kevin said  
"I wouldn't say want to see her" Lucy corrected him  
"What do you mean?" Kevin asked  
"Ben told Mary that he doesn't want to see her and they have no chance together because Mary wasn't over Wilson yet" Lucy said  
"I think he still loves her because he always talks about her" Kevin said  
"Oh I didn't know that sorry" Lucy said  
"That's okay" Kevin said

"I'll be right back I need to make a call" Kevin said  
"Need to use my phone?" Lucy asked  
"Sure, thanks Lucy" Kevin said  
"No problem" Lucy said

Kevin went and called Ben  
"Hello" Ben asked  
"Hey Ben it's Kevin" Kevin said  
"Oh hi" Ben said  
"You want to come to dinner with me and my Date and her sister?" Kevin asked  
"Sure, Whose your date?" Ben asked  
"Someone you know" Kevin said  
"Your date better not be Mary!" Ben said  
"No it's not Mary excality" Kevin said  
"What you mean?" Ben asked  
"I'm going on a date with her sister Lucy and Mary's coming" Kevin said  
"Oh" Ben said  
"Bye" Kevin said

"Thanks Lucy" Kevin said  
"NO problem" Lucy said  
"I'll be right back" Lucy said  
"Where you going?" Kevin asked  
"I have to go to the bathroom" Lucy said  
"Okay" Kevin said

Mary walked off the plane and went in search of her sister.  
"Mary!" Lucy Yelled  
"Hey Lucy" Mary said  
"Hi Mary" Lucy said  
"Hey, Whose that?" Mary asked  
"Oh Kevin" Lucy asked  
"I'm Ben's brother" Kevin said  
"Can I see Ben?" Mary asked  
"You can tonight" Kevin said  
"Hi" Mary said

Mary and Lucy walked into Lucy's apartment and put her stuff down in the guest room that Lucy has.  
"What did Kevin mean by I'll see Ben tonight?" Mary asked Wide eyeing Lucy  
"Well You see Kevin and I are going out and he's bringing you and also Ben" Lucy said  
"Really" Mary asked  
"Yes, is that good yes or a bad yes?" Lucy asked  
"Good Yes" Mary said

"I'm going to take a shower" Lucy said  
"All right, I'll go unpack my things" Mary said  
"Okay " Lucy said

Lucy and Mary walked into the restaurant to see Kevin and Ben walking towards them.  
"Hey Lucy" Kevin said  
"Hey Kevin" Lucy said  
"So let's take a seat" Kevin said  
"Yeah" Lucy said  
_Lucy was just thinking that Kevin looks really nice in his suit._

"Lucy what College do you go to?" Kevin asked  
"I go to Buffalo University" Lucy said  
"Really, That's cool" Kevin said  
Their food came and they ate. Kevin and Lucy were talking mostly.

"Lucy , Ben and I are going back to the apartment" Mary said  
"Okay do you have the key's?" Lucy asked  
"No" Mary said  
"Here is another key since they gave me two" Lucy said  
"Thanks Lucy, Kevin thanks for dinner" Mary said  
"No problem" Kevin said  
"You want to come over my place to talk?" Kevin asked  
"sure" Lucy said

Kevin's Place  
"SO do you like being a cop?" Lucy asked  
"Yeah I do" Kevin said  
_Kevin knew he was falling in love with Lucy Minute by minute. Each time he spends more time with her the more he falls in love with her. He already knows he wants to spend the rest of his life with her._  
"Lucy I like you" Kevin said  
"Really? I like you to" Lucy asked  
"Yes, I really do." Kevin said  
"Cool" Lucy said  
_Kevin took his chance and bent down and kissed Lucy. He knew not to do anything more than kissing but he knows he loves her._  
"Wow" Lucy said  
"Wow it's getting late. I think I should be going home" Lucy said  
"Let me drive you" Kevin said  
"Thanks" Lucy said

Kevin and Lucy walked into Lucy's apartment to see Ben and Mary sleeping on the couch.  
"Ben" Kevin said  
"Huh? Oh Mary bye" Ben said  
"Good night Lucy" Kevin said and gave Lucy a kiss  
"Night see you around" Lucy said  
"Lucy here is my number call me" Kevin said  
"Here my cell and my home number call me too sometime"  
"bye" Kevin said  
"Bye guys" Lucy said

"I love her" Kevin said  
"Love who?" Ben asked  
"Lucy! Duh!" Kevin said  
"Oh right. I love Mary well atleast what I think." Ben said  
"Yeah maybe you do" Kevin said

"Did you have fun tonight Mary?" Lucy asked  
"Yeah It was great to see Ben. I missed him I love him I hope he loves me too" Mary said  
"I'm sure he loves you" Lucy said  
"so" Mary said  
"So what?" Lucy asked  
"Do you love Kevin?" Mary asked  
"Yes, I do. I'm going to bed night" Lucy said  
"Night" Mary said

**_Mary's Pov_**  
**I really love Ben I hope he loves me. I know he does. He has to. I really had a lot of fun tonight seeing Ben again. It brings back all the good memories we had together. I hope Lucy and Kevin have a good relationship.**

**_Ben's Pov  
_I had so much fun with Mary tonight. It was great to see her face again. I really missed him. I felt so guilty when I said I didn't want to see her because she was wearing that engagement ring. How could I be so stupid? She just broke up with him not even a week ago after I saw her. I should have laid back a little and know how she was feeling. I am glad she regained my faith in me.**

**Lucy's Pov  
I am so glad I met Kevin today. We had a lot of fun today at dinner talking and talking at the air port while he kept me company while waiting for Mary's airplane. I know I want to spend the rest of my life with him. I hope he does too.**

_**Kevin's Pov**_  
**Lucy and I had so much fun. I never think I had this much fun with another women than I did with Lucy. Right now, I know Lucy is the women I want to spend the rest of my life with. I know it she is so perfect for me. I am glad I met her. She is so beautiful funny and everything a guy would love in a woman. I am glad she likes and and she is single I really like her.**

****

**A/N: Please Read and Review! **

_Chapter 2 coming soon!_


	2. Chapter 2

**It All Starts, Since The Moment I. Met You! **

Lucy and Mary are now living together in Buffalo New York. Mary had chosen to move there for her job for Southwestern Airlines. Mary and Ben are in love since they reunited 3 weeks ago. Kevin and Lucy are in love they see each other every night. Kevin already knows he is going to marry her and hopes that Lucy will too. Kevin was glad that he met Lucy. He still didn't tell her about what happened to him when he was 18. He is afraid Lucy will not love him anymore because, Lucy means the world to him even though they have only been dating for 3 weeks.

_Later that night Lucy was driving her car to meet Kevin at the police station. Lucy can't wait to see him._  
"Hey Kevin" Lucy shouted  
"Hey Honey" Kevin said  
"So when do you get off work?" Lucy asked  
"Not for thirty more minutes." Kevin said  
"Okay, I'll wait for you" Lucy said  
"Okay thanks. I love you Lucy" Kevin said out of the blue  
"I love you too Kevin and I will always love you" Lucy said  
"Good. One day I hope we will be a family" Kevin said  
"I think we will. I know we will so don't give up your hopes so easily" Lucy said  
"yeah your right" Kevin said  
"Next week I'm going to see my family do you want to come?" Lucy asked  
"I'll have to ask, but I would love to" Kevin said  
"Okay cool" Lucy said

"Detective. Can I take an early one week break?" Kevin asked  
"Yes, you can Kevin." Detective said  
"I'm leaving on Monday" Kevin said  
"Okay" Detective said

"So Kevin what did he say?" Lucy asked  
"He said yes" Kevin said  
"Awesome" Lucy said  
"So what do you want to do?" Kevin asked  
"Anything you would like to do" Lucy said  
"Lucy I have to tell you something" Kevin said  
"Okay ask away" Lucy said  
"When I was 18 I had a girlfriend " Kevin said  
"Okay keep going" Lucy said  
"I thought I loved her and we found out she was pregnant and my mom and her parents wanted us to get married. Later we found out she wasn't pregnant and we got divorced because both of us at 18 didn't want to be married." Kevin said  
"Oh" Lucy said  
"Are you mad" Kevin asked  
"Just a little" Lucy said  
"Why?" Kevin asked  
"Because you been with someone else" Lucy said  
"I thought I loved her but I didn't. I love you Lucy Camden and I want you to be the women I marry. That was in my past and don't let one silly mistake ruin our future." Kevin said  
"Well if you put it that way. 1 year ago I was engaged" Lucy said  
"Really? To who?" Kevin asked  
"Jeremy" Lucy said  
"Why didn't you marry him?" Kevin asked  
"His family was mean they called me names they hated me" Lucy said  
"I would highly doubt that they would hate you. I don't hate you why would anyone hate you? You are the sweetest thing and you are so nice" Kevin said  
"Yeah. Maybe in your eyes" Lucy said  
Kevin bent down and Kissed her.  
"Lucy I love you and I want to marry you" Kevin said  
"Really?" Lucy asked  
"Yes, really. Your the only women I want in my life" Kevin said  
"I want to marry you too." Lucy said  
"That's great were on the same page" Kevin said  
"Yeah its great isn't it?" Lucy said  
"It sure is" Kevin said

_It is Monday and Kevin and Lucy are on there way to California to see her family. Lucy is really excited to see her family and have them meet Kevin. She knows they will love him because they love her.  
_"So Kevin are you nervous to meet my family?" Lucy asked  
"Not really. How many siblings do you have again?" Kevin asked  
"6. There is Mary,Matt,Simon,Ruthie Sam and David and I." Lucy said  
"Wow Ben was right a big family" Kevin said  
"Oh yeah Robbie one of Mary's old boyfriend he still lives there" Lucy said  
"Must be a crazy place to live" Kevin said  
"No kidding but i missed it" Lucy said

Lucy and Kevin got off the plane and started to go get their luggage which is at the luggage claim. They were waiting for about 10 minutes until there's finally came. Then they started to walk around where Lucy told her parents to meet her and she saw them. She started running and went to hug her mother and father that she haven't seen for almost 2 years. Last time she seen them was when she was engaged and moving to New York with Jeremy_. Lucy said her parents look different. Annie's hair in longer and more straight than it was. Eric looked the same she thought.  
_"Mom, Dad I missed you" Lucy exclaimed  
"I missed you to honey. Whose this?" Annie asked  
"This is my boyfriend Kevin Kinkirk" Lucy said  
"Would you be the brother of Ben?" Eric asked  
"Yes, Yes I am" Kevin said  
"I see good looks go around in your family" Annie said  
"Mom" Lucy said

_Lucy, Kevin, Annie and Eric were in the car driving to there house. Annie said Kevin can sleep in the room with Ruthie and Lucy since the garage Apartment wasn't done. Annie knows that her daughter is going to be moving home soon and is very thrilled._

"Kevin I want to tell you something" Lucy said  
"Okay sure" Kevin said  
"Kevin I want to move back to glen Oak I love you, But I really want to move back here" Lucy said  
"I will get a transfer. I want to be with you Lucy I want to Marry you. Nothing is going to stop that" Kevin said  
"Really? Kevin I love you." Lucy said  
"I love you too Lucy" Kevin said

**A/N: Please read And Review**

_Chapter 3 coming soon_


	3. Chapter 3

**It All Starts Since The Moment I Met You! **

It has been three months since Kevin moved to California. Lucy was jealous and mad of his partner Roxanne. When she first saw her she got so mad at her and the only thing she thought was that "the only reason you want to be his partner is because he is good looking." _Kevin didn't care what Roxanne thought because all he knew was he loved Lucy and nothing was going to stop that."_ Lucy and Roxanne are now a little bit more friendly to each other but Lucy still doesn't like her for all she cares she wants Kevin to have a new "_partner"_

Kevin was getting ready for his _"date_" with Lucy which will be a very special date with her. It is Christmas Eve and it is the best day of his life he hopes he likes it. He is taking her to this fancy restaurant with candles and he hopes she will be surprised. Even though he knows Lucy "_hates_" surprise.

Lucy was upstairs I her room putting on the dress Kevin gave her for her birthday which was last month. Lucy really wants Kevin to ask her to marry her. She can't wait any longer she loves him and he knows it. Kevin and herself exchanges those words over 10 times a day every day. Kevin came walking up the stairs into her room and asked if she was ready she nodded in agreement. They both got up and started walking downstairs and to the car. Kevin went and opened the door for Lucy and Lucy got in. Kevin went and got in and started to drive to this resturaunt/motel where he knew Lucy would love. He saw it and knew Lucy would love that place. He knows everything about her.

"oh my god" Lucy gasped when she saw the restaurant  
"You like it?" Kevin asked  
"Yes I do" Lucy said  
"Good" Kevin said  
Lucy and Kevin jumped out of the car and started walking up the steps and into the restaurant.

They were waiting for the table he asked for while it was getting ready. Lucy and Kevin were waiting for the table. When the man told them the table is ready Kevin walked to the table and pulled out the chair for her to sit on and had her sit down. Kevin went and took a seat also.

"I hope Lucy likes what Kevin has planned for tonight" Eric said  
"I know she will she is my daughter and I know this is going to be one of the best days of her life" Annie said

Kevin and Lucy ate and they talked and Kevin was telling Lucy how much he loves her. He asked Lucy is he would like to share a dance with him. Lucy said yes and they got up and dance. Before, Lucy went to sit down like she planned Kevin went and grabbed her. Kevin looked into her nice green eyes and kissed her. Lucy saw Kevin get down on one Knee and take out a small box and opened and it saw a beautiful 3 stone engagement ring in it.

"Lucy Camden, I love you with all my heart. I knew since the moment I met you I wanted to marry you. I think I'm ready to be your husband now. Lucy will you do the honor to make me the luckiest man on earth and marry me ?" Kevin asked  
_Lucy was so happy she couldn't think of a better night than this to get proposed to this was so romatinic._

"Yes Kevin Kinkirk I will make you the luckiest man and Mary you and become your wife" Lucy said and put out her hand  
_Kevin slipped on the ring and looked into her eyes and stood up. He than went and kissed her.  
Kevin was thinking how happy he was. He couldn't have asked for a better night than tonight to ask Lucy to be his wife. Lucy was also very flattered to have Kevin propose to her. She loves him and wanted to marry him. She is glad he did tonight. She was thinking this is one of my best presents I ever got even though it isn't excality Christmas yet its one day before but I love this day. This day Lucy Camden will not forget. She had been asked to marry from her boyfriend Kevin Kinkirk and they are going to be getting married._

Kevin and Lucy walked out of the restaurant and went to his care and started to kiss her. Lucy and Kevin went to Kevin's apartment for a while since it was still pretty early only around 9. Kevin started to kiss his fiancé. Lucy was really happy and Kevin could see it in her eyes when she looks at him.

_Lucy and Kevin started to walk into the house. They saw Lucy's parents sitting at the table drinking some coffee. They were looking at them. They could tell Lucy is happy and both of them are excited._  
"So how was your night?" Eric finally spoke  
"It was wonderful" Lucy said  
"That's great" Annie said  
"Thanks" Kevin said  
"So when you getting married?" Eric asked  
"Maybe around June but we still have time to think about that" Kevin said

_Kevin kissed Lucy and told her goodnight and walked out to his apartment in the garage. Lucy went upstairs and took off her dress and brushed her teeth also put her clothes on and went to bed._  
"Hey Lucy, How was your night" Ruthie Asked  
"It was wonderful" Lucy said  
"That's great so, he did propose to you" Ruthie said looking at her ring  
"Yeah night" Lucy said  
"Night" Ruthie said

_Lucy was dreaming and thinking about the day Kevin and Lucy will get married. She was seeing herself walking down the row and seeing her dad standing at the alter and Kevin standing near him. She saw Matt, Mary, Ben, Robbie and her family there. Her mom kissed her cheek and gave her hand to Kevin and gave her away. Kevin said I do and so did Lucy and Eric pronounced them Husband and wife and said you may kiss your bride. Then Lucy and Kevin turned to the audience and started walking down the row followed by Ben and Mary, Ruthie and Simon and everyone else._

__

_**A/N: Please Read and Review!**_

_Chapter 4 coming soon!_


	4. Chapter 4

**It All Starts, Since The Moment I Met You **

_It had been 6 months since Kevin had asked Lucy to be his wife. They are so excited to be getting married soon. Lucy and Kevin had decided to get married on June 24th. It would be excality 6 months since the day he asked her to marry him on December 24. They thought that would be fun. In the last 6 months things had changed. Simon got a girlfriend Cecilia, he really loves her. Mary and Ben eloped, Annie and Eric aren't very happy with that. Ruthie got a somewhat boyfriend that she thinks she loves, but isn't quite sure at the at 12._

Lucy was with Annie shopping for some brides maid dresses with her mom. Lucy is going crazy about this wedding, she just wants to elope with him already. She is happy that her whole family is going to be there for her wedding. She hopes it will be perfect, but knows nothing is ever perfect. Lucy found some nice black brides maid dresses that she likes in the same store she was shopping for her dress that day. She had already saw the dress and was just getting it measured so it will fit her right. Lucy got a nice silk dress and its strapless with some nice shoes. Lucy can't wait for the wedding day to get married. Lucy and Annie paid for there stuff and went home.

"Hey Kevin" Lucy said while she was walking up to him  
"Hey Lucy, I love you" Kevin said  
"I love you too sweetie, very much" Lucy said  
"I know and I am so glad you are going to become my wife" Kevin said  
"I am too, I am glad your becoming my husband. I also am glad I met you and you didn't stay married to what's her name" Lucy said  
"Yes, me too. I love you, I never did love Mindy" Kevin said

Kevin and Lucy were walking at the promenade and Lucy bumps into a man.  
"Sorry sir" Lucy said  
"Lucy?" A man asked  
"Oh my god" Lucy said angry  
"Lucy who is this man?" Kevin asked  
"The guy who I was supposed to marry, The one who let his family talk trash about me. Jeremy if you loved me you should have never let them say that. You would have stuck up for your own girlfriend, but I guess I was wrong about you, You never loved me." Lucy said  
"Lucy, I'm sorry. Can we get back together?" Jeremy asked  
"No!" Lucy asked  
"Even if I wasn't engaged to be married to Kevin, I wouldn't even dream of getting back together with you. Look what you done to me. You hurt me, When I never hurt you. Thanks to you I met someone better than you. Jeremy, just move on. There will not be an us between both of us. It was your choice and you ruined it for yourself and I met someone I love more than you. If you choose to be someone you really loved you would have understood what love is. That is the main reason why we broke up." Lucy stated.  
"Lucy, why do you have to marry this, weirdo" Jeremy asked  
"I am marrying Kevin, because I love him and He loves me. You could have been him marrying me, but you took advantage of that. You never even apolizged to me about what your family had done to me. I thought you we're the one when I met you. You seemed so nice when I wanted to be in New York with you because I loved you. I never had the guts to move back to Glen Oak. Thanks to you I met Kevin and I am very happy" Lucy said  
"He is no good for you. He can't even protect himself nor you" Jeremy said  
"Excuse me, for your information I am a police officer and I can protect myself and my family" Kevin said  
"Yeah, maybe a lousy and loose less one. No one likes you. You stole my women. I can't believe you." Jeremy said  
"It was your choice. You made the decision. You did the wrong thing and left out a major part of your life. Just get a new girl friend. Lucy is my women and I am marrying her." Kevin said  
"I don't think so" Jeremy said  
"Jeremy good Bye. We were way over since I broke up with you two years ago, You have to move on, I did, not its your turn." Lucy said

"Kevin I am so sorry about that." Lucy told him  
"Lucy don't worry about it, He will never hurt you again as long as your with me. I love you Lucy camden, Your crazy, but I love you" Kevin said  
"Good because I love you too, Kevin" Lucy said  
"Were you actually going to marry that man?" Kevin said  
"Yeah, but I am glad I didn't" Lucy said  
"Yeah, I know because I am so much better than him" Kevin said  
"Oh, yes you are" Lucy said

_Lucy and Kevin walked into the pool hall to grab something to eat. While Lucy was there she noticed a young man she recognized. He looked like Mike Perice. The guy she went out with once and wanted to kill himself.  
_"Kevin I will be right back, I think I see my old friend from high school." Lucy said  
"Who?" Kevin asked  
"Him." Lucy said  
"The guy with he blonde hair and blue eyes" Kevin asked  
"Yes, that's him" Lucy said

"Hi excuse me, are you Mike Perice?" Lucy asked  
"Yes, LUCY?" Mike yelled  
"Hi, Mike how'd you been?" Lucy asked  
"I'd been good" Mike said  
"So did you marry, Jeremy?" Mike asked  
"No" Lucy said  
"Why not?" Mike asked  
"Well, Because his family made fun of me. They called me names. Well, guess what your friend does? Just stands there and does nothing like nothing is happening" Lucy said  
"So you never got married" Mike said  
"Well, Not excality" Lucy said  
"What you mean?" Mike asked  
"I am getting married later this month" Lucy said  
"Really, I am so happy for you, So am I invited?" Mike said laughing  
"Of chores you are, well that's if you want to come." Lucy said  
"Yes, I want to come, you are my friend aren't you." Mike said  
"True" Lucy said  
"Hey you guys" Kevin said  
"Hey Kevin" Lucy said  
"Who is this?"" Mike asked  
"I am Kevin, I'm going to be her husband" Kevin said  
"Congratulations, You picked a wonderful women. She is the sweetest thing. Hope you both have a wonderful future." Mike said  
"Thank You, Mike" Kevin said  
"No problem, I am just happy to see my best friend settle down with a nice guy." Mike said  
"Best friend? You two were best friends?" Kevin asked  
"Yeah we were, After Lucy moved we didn't really stay in contact much anymore." Mike said  
"I see." Kevin said  
"Oh my, look at the time we better get going. It was nice to see you again Mike. Hope to see you again." Lucy Said  
"Yeah, Me too. See you around" Mike said  
"Bye." Lucy and Kevin said

_She is so beautiful. So sweet, the girl I thought I loved once, but now is taken. I hate what my friend did to her. Just standing there when his family making fun of her. What kind of guy is he? Not the kind of guy I would have wanted my best friend to marry, thank god he didn't. If I knew what he did to her before I would have been very angry. I am glad Lucy met a great guy and marrying him. They seem good for each other and very much in love. She isn't the same Lucy, well her personality is. Her looks is like an angel touched your heart. She is so beautiful_.

Jeremy walked in the poolhall for old memories. He saw one of his friends and went to talk to him.

"Hey there old bud" Jeremy said  
"Hi, Jeremy" Mike said angry  
"Dude, what is your problem" Jeremy said  
"Don't call me dude, Second of all I don't have a problem you do." Mike said  
"What are you talking about?" Jeremy asked  
"Lucy." Mike said  
"Oh yeah, her weirdo fiancee." Jeremy said  
"No, not that. I like her boyfriend he is really nice." Mike said  
"Okay, Than what is it about than?" Jeremy said  
"You and Lucy in New York. How could you do that to such a sweet women? I had you two get together because I thought you were a nice guy who would treat her nice. I don't believe what you did to her. well, for one thing I am so damn glad you didn't marry her. How can a man treat a women he is going to marry like that and just ask like nothing is happening? You should have stood up for your girlfriend if you really loved her, but I guess you didn't. You should really know how to treat a women before you go out and date one or better yet Marry one." Mike said pissed off  
"I don't see you dating." Jeremy said  
"How would you know anything. I haven't talked to you since you and Lucy moved to New York. " Mike said  
"I'm out of here, bye." Jeremy said  
"Yeah, Bye." Mike said

Kevin and Lucy walked in the back door. They went and took a seat and the kitchen table next to Annie.

"Hey, you guys. How was your day?" Annie asked  
"You don't want to know." Lucy said  
"Yes, I do." Annie said  
"Well, I ran into Jeremy and he started a fight with Kevin and started yelling at him, but first I gave him a piece of my mind and told him out straight how I felt when he did that to me in New York. Than we went to the pool hall and I bumped Into Mike Perice. You know the kid who wanted to kill himself. We talked he was so much nicer than Jeremy." Lucy said  
"Jeremy started a fight. What kind of guy is he? How is Mike by the way?" Annie asked  
"He seems good. I told him he can come over one day for dinner." Lucy said  
"Okay, that's all right." Annie said

_Jeremy was in his room thinking, He does not want Lucy marrying what his face, the cop guy. He is going to ruin the wedding he needs a plan. I am not having them get married. Lucy is my women and always will be._

_Lucy was in her room thinking. It is the same day she ran into Jeremy and was 10 days before the wedding. She was so excited to be marrying Kevin. She really didn't want to see Jeremy, but that's life._

_Kevin was so glad Lucy didn't marry him. He always wants to best for her even though they didn't get married._

* * *

**A/N: Please read and review. Thanks for the reviews _everyone_**

_Chapter 5 coming soon._


	5. Chapter 5

**It All Starts Since, The Moment I Met You **

_Jeremy was at his apartment thinking. It is almost the day of the wedding and needs to think of a plan to ruin it. This wedding will not go on Jeremy thought evilly in his head. He knows it will not work out. Jeremy thinks the cop guy is a wimp and is such a fake that people hate. He is going to get his women with or without Mikes help because he knows Lucy is his._

The door bell rang at the camdens house. Eric was in the living room and went to get it. He was surprised to see who it was.  
"Hi, Mike, Mike Perice? What a pleasant surprise." Eric said  
"Lucy and your wife said I can come over for dinner." Mike said  
"You do know Lucy is getting married this week right?" Eric asked  
"Yes, I know, Lucy invited me last week." Mike said  
"Here please come in, have a seat. I'll get Lucy and Kevin." Eric said  
"Thanks, Mr. Camden." Mike said  
"I'll be right back." Eric said

Eric went upstairs and into Lucy's room. He saw Kevin and Lucy making-out on the bed.  
"Ahem." Eric said  
"OH, HI dad." Lucy said  
"Your friend, Mike is down stairs waiting for you." Eric said  
"Okay thanks. We'll be down in a minute." Lucy said  
"Okay." Eric said

Eric went back down stairs and into the living room.  
"She'll be down in a minute." Eric said  
"Okay." Mike said  
"Hey Mike." Lucy said  
"Hey Lucy, How are you?" Mike asked  
"I am good, How are you?" Lucy asked  
"I am good also, thanks for asking." Mike said  
Kevin came down into the living room to join them  
"Hey Mike." Kevin said  
"Hi, Kevin." Mike said  
"SO you two excited for the wedding in 2 days?" Mike asked  
"Yes, we are." Kevin said  
"Yea we are. Why wouldn't we be?" Lucy asked  
"I don't know." Mike said  
"Lucy, It has really been great seeing you again." Mike said  
"Yeah I know. Its been great to see you too."Lucy said  
"Dinner is ready!" Annie yelled  
Everyone walked into the dinning room and took a seat.

"Mike it is so nice to see you again."Annie said  
"It is nice to see you again too." Mike said  
"Were you the guy that always hanged out with Lucy in high school?" Ruthie asked  
"Yes, I am. You are Ruthie right?" Mike asked  
"Yes, I am Ruthie." Ruthie said

_It is later that night._  
"Lucy thanks for dinner and I will see you at your wedding." Mike said  
"No problem., I'll see you around" Lucy said  
"Bye." Kevin said  
"Bye." Mike said

_It is the day of the wedding and Lucy is up stairs taking a shower. Kevin is down stairs watching TV with Robbie, Simon, Ben, Sam, David, Eric, mike and the rest of the camdens and Kinkirks were there also. The Colonel and grandma Ruth came also._

"Annie do you need some help?" Ruth asked  
"If you would like to help you could." Annie said  
"I want to help." Ruth said  
Can you help me make these two boxes of brownies for the dinner tonight?" Annie asked  
"Sure, dear." Ruth said

Lucy came down stairs to talk to her mom.  
"Hi, mom." Lucy said  
"HI, Lucy." Annie said  
"HI, Grandma Ruth." Lucy said  
"Hi, Dear." Ruth said  
'" Where is everyone?" Lucy asked  
"Watching TV" Annie said  
"All of them?" Lucy asked  
"Yes," Annie said  
"Okay." Lucy said  
_She went back upstairs to do her hair and make-up and nails.  
It was 5:30 and it will start at 7. Lucy was getting her makeup on. and finished doing her hair. Lucy, Annie and grandma Ruth were going to leave for the wedding. The guys were getting ready for the wedding._

_Annie was helping Lucy put her wedding dress on, but what they didn't know was that Jeremy was in the church spying on them just to wait to ruin there wedding_.

Eric was inside at the alter waiting for Lucy. Everyone else was sitting down waiting for the ceremony to begin.  
Matt and Lucy were slowly walking down the aisle. Everyone was stand and smiling at her.  
Matt gave Lucy to Kevin. Lucy saw Robbie, Ben and Simon and of chores Kevin at the alter standing there. Jeremy was standing behind the doors until he hears some words coming out of revered camdens mouth. Who here does not think these two should not be married if not speak no or forever hold your peace. WAIT!!!  
"Lucy do not marry him. Lucy I am sorry, I love you Lucy. Please re-give me." Jeremy sobbed  
"Jeremy I can re-give you, but will not marry you." Lucy said  
Eric went on with the wedding. Kevin slipped the ring on her finger and kissed her. They slowly walked down the aisle and went into the limo that took them to the party.  
"Lucy, Kevin congratulations." Mike said  
"Thanks." Lucy said  
Everyone started saying there congratulations and they danced and the dinner was over everyone went home. Lucy and Kevin were going on their honey moon.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews. Please Read and Review.**

_Chapter 6 coming soon_


	6. Author's Note

Hi everyone I just wanted to tell you how sorry I am for not updating. I will update this story within this week. I was so absurd to do that, I just forgot! I will promise you I will be dedicated and comprehensive to tell you I will update this, this week. Sorry for the delay.

Thank-You and Yours Truly,

Michelle.

**_Next chapter coming soon_**!


End file.
